


Han and Chewie vs. He-Man

by andimeantittosting (Saylee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Cosplay, Castiel wearing new clothes, Charlie is alive because I say so, Comic-Con, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/andimeantittosting
Summary: When Charlie calls the boys in to help with a hunt at Comic-Con, they aren't expecting Cas's coat to be such a hindrance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 1 of [MittenWraith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MittenWraith/pseuds/MittenWraith)'s ([mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/)) Great Fic Writer Scavenger Hunt.

It's been an exhausting day, and they've gotten nowhere. Dean had had no idea that comic conventions could get so crowded, and with Charlie busy, she isn't on hand to point them in the right direction. 

"Look," she'd said, when she called them in, "I'm pretty sure it's just a run-of-the-mill ghost type problem, and I could totally take care of it myself, but I'm a guest handler this time, and I've been assigned to Gillian Anderson. So please, please, please? I cannot miss this opportunity." 

"We'll be there," Dean had promised, and so here they were, standing in an absolute sea of nerdery – and man, did Dean wish they had the time to examine some of the costumes, because wow – without any idea where to begin.  

It doesn't help that they can't seem to go more than a few feet without someone accosting Cas to compliment him on his Constantine cosplay, although at least one person had called him the Doctor, someone had asked if he was something called Blacksad, and a couple of teenage girls, wearing a frankly alarming amount of plaid, had squealed and asked him if he was Castiel, while he stared frozen at them, like a deer in headlights.  

Dean had recovered first. "Oh yeah, he's a big fan of the books." 

"Yes. The books," Cas picked up his lead. "Carver Edlund is very, uh, talented." 

"So, Cas is your favourite?" One of the girls asked. "I'm a Dean girl, myself." 

"I -" Cas tried. 

"Yeah, so's he," Sam cut in helpfully, yelping when Dean's fist connected with his shoulder. "What was that for?" He'd asked, smirking at the reddened tips of his brother's ears.  

In truth, Dean doesn't mind the interruptions so much, since it gives him a chance to poke through the merchandise on display. If they finish up here in time, he's definitely coming back and blowing through his cash. 

Sam is another story. After Cas is stopped for the umpteenth time, he grabs him and Dean, who had been distracted by a booth where you could shoot Stormtroopers with a Nerf gun, and marches them to the t-shirt tower, where there are rows and rows of tops emblazoned with nerdy slogans.  

"Just pick something, and change into it, or this investigation is never going to get anywhere," he orders when Cas just gazes, overwhelmed, at the myriad of choices. "How about this?" He shoves the nearest item, which happens to be a fuzzy Chewbacca hoodie, into his arms. 

Dean snorts. "Don't you think it's a little warm for that? Place is like a sauna with all these people." 

Cas holds the hoodie out, squinting at it consideringly, before declaring, "I like it." He turns back to the racks for a moment, and emerges holding a t-shirt with Han Solo's vest printed on it. "You should try this on, Dean." 

"Sure. We gonna put Sam's hair in buns?" Ignoring his brother's bitchface, Dean shrugs out of his layers, slipping the t-shirt on in their place. He twists a few times, trying to get a better look at himself. "What's the verdict?" 

"You should get it," Cas blurts out. 

"You don't think it's a little tight?" He runs a hand uncomfortably over his chest. 

"Um," says Cas, eyes glued to that hand. "I mean, no. No, it's not too tight."  

"Right," Dean says, digging in his back pocket for his wallet. "I'll just pay for these, then. You get changed, too." He flags down a girl who seems to be working the booth . 

When he turns back around, still cringing at the amount of money he'd had to fork over, it is to do a violent double-take.  

"Cas!" He can't quite seem to tear his eyes away from Cas's bare chest, as he draws up the zipper of the hoodie in an unnecessarily slow manner. His tongue darts out to wet his lip. "You're supposed to put that on over your shirt."  

Cas shrugs, unconcerned. "You were right about the heat, I think. The shirt would only have made it worse." 

"Uh huh." Dean forces his gaze away from Cas's exposed collar bones, where he hasn't done the zipper all the way up. He's checking out a guy in a Chewbacca hoodie, which is a new low, even for him. "Get it together, Dean," he mutters to himself, eyes straying over to Cas again, even as he lets Sam drag both of them back into the crowd. 

\--- 

Many hours later, after they'd finally located the source of the haunting in a He-Man action figure ("Hey, Sam! He's got your haircut!"), purchased it, and driven well out of town to burn the thing, they trudge back into the convention hotel, ready to crash in the room Charlie had booked, and promised to share. Even Cas sleeps these days, and he looks as tired as either of the brothers. 

They stop short outside the room, staring at the door in dismay. 

Dean groans. "That's a sock on the doorknob, isn't it? Please tell me I'm not looking at a sock on the doorknob." 

Cas examines the offending item with a serious expression at odds with his ridiculous hoodie. Dean totally does not find it endearing. "It certainly appears to be." 

"Fucks sake, Charlie," Dean mutters. "Is now really the time to get laid?" 

"We could knock," Sam suggests. "She did promise we could stay here." 

"Nah," Dean dismisses. "Let her have her fun. She deserves it. We'll just book another room. Come on." 

They take the elevator back down to the lobby, where it turns out that booking a new room is not as easy as it sounds.  

"These events tend to book up early," the hotel clerk apologizes. "But I've got a last minute cancellation, and I think I can squeeze you in. It's a single queen, that okay?" 

"Sure," Dean agrees. "Can we get a cot set up, or something?" 

"Sorry," the clerk grimaces. "All the cots are in use. I can throw in a complimentary breakfast buffet?" 

"Sweetheart, you had me at breakfast buffet." Dean grins and hands over a credit card.  

\--- 

"Well, this is cozy." Sam frowns at the bed. 

"Yeah, sorry, we're bunking up tight tonight," Dean apologizes, "but, hey, free breakfast." He catches Sam glancing between the bed and the door. "No, Sam. We are not going to clit-block Charlie. We owe her big time, and if that means I have to share a bed with Cas and your Sasquatch ass, so be it. I, for one, am ready to pass out." He strips off his jeans, leaving himself in only his underwear and the Han Solo tee.  

"Come on, man." He nudges Cas, "You can't sleep in a hoodie and dress pants. Stip down." 

Sam snorts. "You sure I'm not cock-blocking you?" 

"Shut it, Sam." Dean retreats to the bathroom  with his toothbrush, only to be joined shortly thereafter by Cas, who elbows his way closer to the sink to wet his own brush. Dean elbows him back, and spits out a mouthful of foam, rinsing his mouth from the tap.  

"I'll take the middle," he offers, "keep you from gigantor's flailing limbs." 

Cas smiles his thanks around his toothbrush, eyes crinkling, and Dean retreats to the bedroom, grabbing a pillow and setting himself up width-wise on the bed, with space on either side of him. He's soon joined by Cas and his brother, who drops into a deep sleep almost the second he sprawls across the bed.  

Neither Dean nor Cas falls asleep so easily, tired as they are. Cas is just … not so great at sleeping yet. He treats it like an exercise in discipline, screwing his eyes closed and laying perfectly still, breathing perfectly timed, as he apparently tries to fall asleep through sheer force of will. Dean, on the other hand, has his brother's elbow in his spine, and a very obviously awake angel on his other side, and the clock is ticking onward. There is no chance he's going to drift off like this.  

"Okay," he whispers, shaking Cas out of his feigned slumber, and inching away from Sam's offending elbow. "This is not working. Enough with your light as a feather, stiff as a board act. Here." He turns, so he's flat on his back, a little further into Cas's space than he was before, and tugs Cas down. Cas goes, unresisting, resting his head on Dean's chest, and Dean wraps an arm around his shoulder. "Better?" 

"Mmm," Cas hums. "This is very pleasant, Dean." 

"Yeah it is, buddy." 

Sam wakes up enough to mumble, "Can't you two whisper sweet nothings when I'm not in the bed? God, Dea-zzzz," he trails off, snoring. 

Dean muffles a laugh, and falls asleep to the feeling of lips pressing against him through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. 

\--- 

The next morning, Dean wakes to the sound of an incoming text. He blinks his eyes open, as Cas groggily does the same, still pressed up in a line of warmth against his side. Before they can untangle themselves, there's the click of a photo being taken, and Sam's voice saying, "I'm definitely sending Charlie this. She wants to get breakfast with us, by the way." 

They arrive back at Charlie's room, just in time to see a woman letting herself out the door. Dean goggles at her retreating form. 

"Was that -?" he asks Sam, who nods slowly. 

"I think so." 

The door swings upon again, and Charlie steps out, looking remarkably pleased with the world. "Morning, bitches," she greets. "I'm starving. Let's eat, and you can tell me all about the hunt. Are you guys staying for the day?" 

"Hell yeah," Dean agrees, before his brother can raise an objection, but Sam just rolls his eyes indulgently.  

"And he calls me a nerd." 

"Be nice or I won't buy you the Ravenclaw scarf I saw yesterday," Dean tells him. 

"Are you a Ravenclaw?" Charlie muses, eyeing him, as Dean and Cas fall behind a step.  

Taking the opportunity, Dean catches up Cas's hand with his own. "So, Cas, what do you think of Starfleet uniforms?"


End file.
